ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamara
' Tamara', nicknamed Her or T', is a character featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Sonequa Martin-Green. Biography Background Tamara met August Booth in Hong Kong, when they were both visiting a mysterious healer known as "The Dragon" for different reasons. Tamara, who has been searching for even the slightest trace of magic for years, obtains a potion that the Dragon owned, and scans it but does not find any chemicals or elements that are on Earth. The Dragon almost attacks her, but she pulls out a stun-gun and electrocutes him to death. Season 2 Tamara is introduced as Baelfire's fiancée, who seems innocent enough. When Bae moves to Storybrooke from Manhattan, he invites Tamara to come with him, which makes situations awkward, especially for Emma. Tamara meets August again, who is revealed to be Pinocchio, and when August tries to warn everyone that Tamara is bad news, she electrocutes and kills him. The Blue Fairy manages to bring August back to life as a young boy, but he no longer has any memories of Tamara. Tamara "learns" from Baelfire about how Storybrooke is magic and everyone in it are characters from stories and legends. Emma begins to suspect that Tamara is up to something and begins investigating her, but everyone else except Henry brushes off Emma's suspicions as her being jealous. It is eventually revealed that Tamara and Greg Mendell are working together for a "Home Office". They try to destroy Storybrooke with a trigger, but they fail. Tamara and Greg eventually find out that the "Home Office" actually want Henry, and so they kidnap Henry and take him through a portal to Neverland. Season 3 Tamara, Greg and Henry arrive in Neverland, where they finally meet the people who they are working for, but Tamara and Greg are shocked to discover that the "Home Office" is actually the Lost Boys. Realizing that they have both been cheated, Tamara and Greg refuse to hand over Henry. In retaliation, Peter Pan's shadow arrives and kills Greg. Tamara tells Henry to run and tries to escape herself, but is shot in the back with an arrow. Crawling across the ground wounded, Tamara is confronted by Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin removes the arrow from her back and heals her, and Tamara tells him what happened. She expresses how sorry she is that all of this happened, and begs for Rumplestiltskin's forgiveness. However, Rumplestiltskin is still affected by Tamara's betrayal of his son Baelfire, and so he rips out her heart and crushes it to dust, finally killing Tamara. Family/Relationships *Unnamed female' (grandmother) *'Greg Mendell' (deceased boyfriend) *'Neal Cassidy' (ex-fiance) '''Status:' Deceased Trivia *Before Tamara appeared, she was only referred to as "Her", since that was the name on Greg Mendell's phone, and the person that he constantly talked to over the phone and sent images of magic to, whenever he managed to find something magical. Appearances Season 2= *'S2, E15:' "The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E18:' "Selfless, Brave and True" *'S2, E19:' "Lacey" *'S2, E20:' "The Evil Queen" *'S2,' E21: "Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22:' "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E01:' "The Heart of the Truest Believer" Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Neverland characters